Anarchy
Anarchy is currently Bulletstorm's sole online co-operative mode. In this game mode, you are a soldier in General Sarrano's army during Operation Anarchy so you must do well in order to be resupplied. Rules and Regulations Up to four players will work together to execute team Skillshots while playing through up to 20 waves of enemies that get progressively harder. Progression through the waves is achieved by reaching a certain threshold of Skillshot points. If your team does not reach the goal, the wave will restart, giving you the Skillpoints that you would have earned from that round and full ammo in your currently equipped weapons. Certain "map-specific" Skillshots, such as "Blood Fountain", can only be achieved in Anarchy mode. At the beginning of each round, dropkits will appear and you will have roughly 30 seconds to spend any skill points you have gathered in previous rounds. These dropkits allow you to resupply ammunition, upgrade the physical attributes of your character, buy new weapons, and upgrade certain areas of the leash or already purchased weaponry. These upgrades will not carry over into the next game, however. It should also be noted that you may only have one secondary weapon at a time in Anarchy, as opposed to the two in-game, though you may equip another and reequip that weapon later. As you play Anarchy, a red meter in the lower right hand corner of your screen builds up. When it is full, the prompt to activate Blood Symphony will appear. While Blood Symphony is active, kicking, sliding into, or leashing enemies will tear them into fountains of blood and give you the unique "Blood Symphony" Skillshot. Team Challenges may pop up in the middle of a wave of enemies (marked by an icon and a blue glow surrounding an enemy), urging you and you team to work together to achieve skillpoints and move on to the next round. Barracks In the barracks, you can check out the leaderboards, view your personal statisticsm, and adjust character customizations, among other things. Multiplayer Ranks Ranks (or levels) are the visual representation of a player's experience earned in Bulletstorm's multiplayer mode. Being promoted to higher ranks will earn you more customizations for your online soldier. As ranks become higher, so does the amount of experience needed to be promoted to the next. There are a total of 65 ranks, as follows: *Skidmark (Levels 1-5) *Freshmeat (Levels 6-10) *Rookie (Levels 11-15) *Grunt (Levels 16-20) *Infantry (Levels 21-25) *Specialist (Levels 26-30) *Veteran (Levels 31-35) *Captain (Levels 36-40) *Operative (Levels 41-45) *Spec Ops (Levels 46-50) *Black Ops (Levels 51-55) *Echo (Levels 56-64) *Final Echo (Level 65) Tips and Tricks The following sections will aim to help you in multiple areas - single, two-player, and full team Anarchy - so that you may get the highest score and survive until that final wave. 'Waves' As the waves progress, you will be subjected to the onslaught of tougher and tougher enemies. This is a chronological list of the 20 waves to help plan for what enemies to encounter: #'Freaks': Standard Skull infantry 4-7. Berserkers around 11-21 #'Grunts': Beserkers around 5-9. Standard Skull troopers 9-18 #'Shotgunners': Mainly Beserkers and Shotgunners with some Skull infantry #'Creeps': Standard Creeps and 1-4 Creep snipers which 1-2 Chaingunners #'Maniacs': Mostly Flailgunners #'Snipers': Mixed enemies with 4-9 snipers #'Cannoneer': Mixed enemies with 1-3 Cannoneers #'Dodgers': Mostly enemys that dodge attacks, such as Creeps (including Snipers) and Flaregunners #'Scalpers': Beserkers with puffballs and shields, along with other enemies #'Chaingunner': Mixed enemies with 1-3 Chaingunners #'Drillers': Mixed enemies with 1-3 Drillers #'Bosses: '''Drillers, Cannoneers, Chaingunners 'Maps''' In Anarchy mode, it is important to know about the map you are on to fully utilize team and environmental skillshots. Trivia *The Head Hunter and the Chaingun are not available in this mode. Gallery The maps featuring Anarchy Mode Grandcentral.jpg|Grand Central Junkyard.jpg|Junkyard Deadrock.jpg|Dead Rock Powerplant.jpg|Power Plant Waterworks.jpg|Waterworks Bulletstorm.jpg|Turbine Category:Gameplay Category:Multiplayer